1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flow controls used in well conduits. The invention specifically relates to a plug having a prong which is attached to a running tool and lowered into a well conduit to be operated to seal and lock in a landing nipple in the well conduit.
2. Description of Related Art
Flow conduits in producing wells are usually equipped with landing nipples to receive various flow controls required during the operating life of the well. While performing remedial well services in a well, it is sometimes necessary to install a plug in a landing nipple to prevent flow in either direction in the conduit. Examples of various forms of plugs or plug chokes are shown on page 126 of the "Otis General Sales Catalog" OEC 5338, a publication of Otis Engineering Corporation, P.O. Box 819052, Dallas, Tex. 75381-9052. Illustration MS 485 on page 126 shows a form of plug having a prong installed therein. Installation of this plug, in a landing nipple in a well conduit, requires a running tool to be attached to the plug lock mandrel. The running tool and lock mandrel are lowered on wireline or pumped down the well conduit and the lock mandrel is operated to seal and lock in the landing nipple and the running tool is manipulated to release from the lock mandrel and be raised or pumped back to surface. Next, the prong is connected to another runnign tool on the surface. The prong running tool and prong are then lowered into the well conduit and down into the plug locked in the landing nipple. The prong seals inside the plug closing the plug to flow and the prong running tool is manipulated to release the prong and is raised back to surface. When it is desirable to remove this plug from the landing nipple, a prong pulling tool must be lowered into the conduit to latch into the prong and raise the prong out of the plug and back to surface.